Extraña sensación
by JE-Lulu-DH
Summary: ¿Mezclando sangre limpia con sangre sucia sale algo bueno? Descúbrelo tú mismo **Dr/Hr** - 10º cap. -
1. La venganza

**Capítulo I: La venganza**

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Petrificus totalus!_

Sin previo aviso, Malfoy apuntó con su varita a Harry, que al instante quedó paralizado, perdió el equilibrio y, con un doloroso golpe que hizo temblar el suelo, cayó casi a cámara lenta a los pies de Malfoy. Quedó encima de la capa invisible, con todo su cuerpo expuesto y las piernas encogidas. Aturdido y paralizado, a duras penas logró mirar a Malfoy, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Ya me lo imaginaba -se burló este- He oído el golpe que Goyle te dió con el baúl. Y cuando Zabini regresó me pareció ver un destello blanco...

Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en las zapatillas de Harry.

-Supongo que fuistes tú quien atascaba la puerta cuando entró Zabini – Se quedó mirandolo-.

No has oido nada importante, Potter. Pero ya que te tengo aquí...-Y le propinó una fuerte patada

en la cara.

Harry notó cómo se le rompía la nariz, salpicando de sangre por todos lados.

-Esto es de parte de mi padre. Y ahora vamos a ver...-Sacó la capa de debajo del indefenso

cuerpo y se ocupó de cubrirlo bien- Listo. No creo que te encuentren hasta que el tren haya

regresado a Londres -comentó con tranquilidad- Ya nos vemos, Potter...o quizá no.

Y dicho esto, salió del compartimento, no sin antes pisarle una mano.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Harry estaba tendido sobre su cama, en la que tantos años habia dormido en Hogwarts, una vez más.

Recordar el encontronazo con Malfoy en el tren cambió su pensamiento repentinamente. Hagrid se iba a molestar; ni Ron, ni Hermione ni él iban a continuar con su asignatura, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Es el año de los ÉXTASIS y se tenian que centrar en las asignaturas básicas para el respectivo trabajo que pensaban realizar cada uno fuera de Hogwarts.

Recordando de nuevo la pata de Malfoy se quedó dormido sintiendo intermitentes punzadas en la nariz.

Al día siguiente Harry y Ron se levantaron puntuales y tras prepararse bajaron al Gran Comedor, allí Hermione regañaba a unos alumnos de 2º que pretendian hacer comer _caramelos longuilinguos_

a unos inexpertos alumnos de 1º. Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron junto a ella, esta se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Ah, hola chicos -dijo amablemente-.

- Deberias relajarte un poco, Hermione -dijo Ron- tan sólo son bromas -dijo refiriendose al comportamiento de los alumnos-.

-Relajarme dices?? -contestó Hermione asombrada- Ronald, te recuerdo que tu también eres prefecto, deberias ser más responsable – le regañó-.

Mientras los tres se sentaban en el banco de madera de la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry sonreia alegre de volver a escuchar las discusiones de Hermione y Ron, de volver a estar en Hogwarts un año más.

El desayuno transcurrió deprisa tan sólo con seguir la discusión de Hermione y Ron.

El día fue completo para ser el primero; Snape no se cansó de mandar trabajos sobre los hechizos no verbales; mientras que McGonagall y Flitwick preferian que los alumnos practicaran los hechizos en clase, aunque mandaron algún trabajo que otro; con Slughorn, a sorpresa de muchos, Harry iba bastante bien, ya que tener la ayuda del libro del Príncipe Mestizo es un gran apoyo; En Herbología, con Sprout, trabajaban con plantas cada vez más peligrosas, como la _Tentacula Venenosa_, que más de una vez agarraba por sorpresa por atrás.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común, ya vacía por lo tarde que era, terminando con los trabajos que tenian que entregar mañana, Hermione miró a Harry algo preocupada.

-¿Cómo tienes la nariz, Harry? -dijo mirandole donde Malfoy le había propinado la patada-.

Harry que escribia ya la última frase del trabajo de DCAO de Snape, alzó la vista hacia su amiga.

-Creo que bien...al menos no se me ha hinchado -dijo algo indiferente-.

Hermione asintió, algo indecisa por la contestación de su amigo, y volvió a bajar la vista hacia el pergamino del trabajo de Encantamientos.

Ron, cansado, terminaba a duras penas el trabajo de Snape.

Cuando sintió que sus ojos y su sentido de la razón no daban para más guardó sus cosas en la cartera y se levantó de la silla.

-Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo ya no doy para más. Me voy a la cama – dijo entre un bostezo-.

Harry y Hermione asintieron e imitaron a su amigo, Hermione se despidió de ellos y se perdió en la escalera que daba al dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron subieron por la de los chicos y tras ponerse el pijama se metieron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos.


	2. La lengua y la campanilla

**_Bueno pues no tenia pensado seguir con la historia, creia que era pésima y bastante mala, pero gracias a un review de una lectora, al parecer encantada, me he animado y he decidido seguir con la historia, hasta que ustedes lo consideren._**

**_Este cap. es más entretenido que el otro, ya que el otro era como una introducción, espero que os guste y dejad review, me animan mucho ._**

**_Besos, cuídense._**

**Capítulo II: La lengua y la campanilla.**

El día amenció soleado y con calor. Hermione se levantó puntual, como siempre, y se cepilló los dientes mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Habia cambiado bastante de unos años a otros, su pelo, antes despeinado e indomable ahora se veia liso, más rubio y recojido por unas pinzas de colores; su cuerpo, mucho más formado y atractivo; y su cara, ahora más afinada y con un ligero maquillaje.

Cojió sus cosas y bajo de la habitación de chicas hacia la sala común, donde esperó a Harry y Ron, que bajaron al momento con sus túnicas negras adornadas por una corbata roja con rallas doradas.

Llegaron al comedor y Harry sintió como unos ojos fríos como los glaciales se clavaban en él, seguido de una risita. Se sintió tentado a darse la vuelta y partirle la cara ahí mismo pero se controló y siguió su camino al lado de Hermione y Ron.

Después del desayuno Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya que tenian un permiso especial para saltarse DCAO y entrenar con el equipo, capitaneado por Harry. Así que Hermione no tuvo más remedio que encaminarse sola hacia el aula de Snape. Estaba esperando en el umbral junto a Nerville cuando el burullo se depejó dejando pasar a cuatro personas entre la multitud. Draco Malfoy se acercó hasta Hermione con una manzana en la mano, semimordida. La miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio.

-Y _cararajada_?? recuperandose de la caricia del tren?? -rió mirando a sus secuazes-.

Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos con desprecio.

-Malfoy sabes que te puedo reportar por la confesión que acabas de hacer – dijo seria-.

Unas risas burlonas se escucharon tras el comentario de la muchacha.

-Cómo dices, _sangresucia_?? -dijo haciendose el mal entendido- Anda déjate de gilipolleces y haz algo útil – dijo poniendole eufesividad a la última palabra y cojiendo su barbilla levemente-

Hermione le miró asqueada y justo en ese momento Snape irrumpió el momento clavando sus fríos ojos negros en ambos.

-Adentro -dijo arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre-.

Hermione dedicó una última mirada de desprecio a Malfoy que le devolvió el último gesto de distinta manera: le tiró un beso guiñandole el ojo, más como cachondeo que como coqueteo, mientras sus fieles amigos reian sus gracias.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada entrecerrando los ojos hasta que se reducieron a dos rendijas marrones. Se giró con fuerza haciendo ondear su pelo y entró en la clase de Snape pisando fuerte con el libro _Pociones de tercer grado, cosa complicada_ pegado a su pecho.

Draco entro detrás, como no, seguido por Goyle y Crabbe, con aires de superioridad. Mirando al frente pero a la vez no viendo a nadie en concreto.

La clase de DCAO transcurrió como de costumbre: puntos para Slytherin, fallos de Neville, manos arriba de Hermione...lo normal.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras, "propiedad de los Slytherin", hacia las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, con un poco de suerte encontraría a Harry y a Ron saliendo de los vestuarios. Llegó a los campos de juego de Hogwarts y efectivamente se encontró con Harry y con Ron. Se acercó a ellos.

- Qué tal chicos?? -dijo al llegar junto a ambos con una leve sonrisa-.

- Le voy a romper la cara, ¿cómo se atreve ese sucio enjendro relleno de paja?

Ron apretaba los puños con fuerza al igual que la mandíbula. Parecia más pelirrojo de lo normal y sus ojos centelleaban furisosamente.

- Vamos Ron...tampoco ha sido para tanto...-intentó calmarle Harry, aunque el también se recomiera por dentro-.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué no ha sido para tanto, dices? ¡se la estaba comiendo Harry!

Hermione entendia cada vez menos y miraba a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Ehm..¿chicos? -dijo extrañada, pero al parecer ellos no se daban cuenta de su presencia-.

Ron siguió caminando a prisa, junto con Harry, que le miraba sin saber cómo calmarle, y con Hermione, sin entender ni papa de lo que decian.

- Vamos, ya sabes como es tu hermana Ron -dijo Harry muerto de ira también, aunque ocultándolo-.

- ¿Alguien me va a explicar que pasa aquí o tengo que emplear mis propios medios?? -saltó Hermione harta de que sus amigos la ignoraran y de no entender qué diabos había hecho Ginny esta vez-.

Ron se giró hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Quieres saber lo qué pasa? -Hermione asintió- Pasa que el maldito de Malfoy le hametido la lengua a mi hermana hasta la campanilla, eso pasa.


	3. Una borrachera y una sola vez

****

Pues aquí va el 3º :) Ahora se centra un poco más en Ginny y Draco pero también hay una conversación entre Draco y Hermione que os gustará ;)

Dejad review que me animan un montón, de verdad. Y gracias a todas las que leen mi fic (no creo que sean muchas XD)

Un beso, que disfruteis tanto como yo escribiendolo, .·_Lulü·._

Capítulo III: Una borrachera y una sola vez

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta mirando al furioso Ron. Su mejor amiga se habia liado con el ser más despreciable, superficial y estúpido del colegio.

- ¿Estás seguro Ron? -dijo Hermione sin acabar de creérselo-.

- Nooo no lo estoy, sólo he visto a mi hermana encima de las rodillas de Malfoy mientras él se la comía agarrandola de un muslo, algo normal -dijo irónico a la vez que furioso-.

Hermione giró la mirada hacia Harry, que aunque parecia más estable que Ron, tenia un brillo de furia en sus verdes ojos.

- No me lo puedo creer...-fue lo único que murmuró Hermione-.

**__**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban en la Sala Común. Ya habia pasado la medianoche hace un rato cuando el retrato de la señora Gorda abriendose hizo que se giraran hacia la puerta.

Ginny entraba con una sonrisita y un leve tambaleo con el que casi tropieza con la alfombra de terciopelo roja.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y examinó bien a su hermana. Se levantó furioso del sillón ignorando la llamada de Hermione.

- ¡Estás borracha! -gritó a su hermana sin importarle la hora que era-.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y alzó la vista hacia su hermano, casi sin poder mantenerse en pie.

- Borrashca?? io?? -Ginny negó energeticamente-.

- ¡Y seguro que ha sido ese maldito Malfoy!, ¡¿verdad?! - dijo Ron más bien afirmando que preguntando-.

Al escuchar "Malfoy" en el rostro pecoso de Ginny apareció una sonrisilla pícara mientras Hermione la observaba sin creerse lo que veia y Harry con los ojos entrecerrados la miraba con furia y a la vez con decepción.

- Marlfoy no ha sido, Ronny, he bebrido proque io he querrido, ¿te enterrás? - dijo Ginny apuntando a su hermano con un índice acusador-.

- ¡¿Cómo te puedes dejar arrastrar así por ese capullo?! -le dijo Ron que cada vez estaba más colorado y parecia que iba a explotar de un momento a otro-.

- ¡QUÉ ME DREJES EN PAS RONALZ, QUE EZ MI VIA, ¿VARE? -explotó Ginny y se fué caminando con furiosos pasos hacia las escaleras que comunican la Sala Común con la habitación de chicas-.

Ron abrió la boca para replicar pero Ginny ya se habia alejado dado tumbos por la escaleras.

- ¡Esque no me lo puedo creer!¡Como pille a ese lechoso le estampo contra la pared!¡Le voy a hacer añicos!¡Maldito creido!¡Malcriado!...

Y Ron se pasó más de media hora lanzando infinidad de insultos hacia Malfoy como: _Pervertido, abusador _e incluso _pederasta,_ y amenzando con reventarle en cuanto le viera. Hermione mientras no dejaba de lanzar mirada hacia las escaleras, por las que habia desparecido su amiga, esperando que de un momento a otro bajara a disculparse, pero eso no pasó. Harry, sin embargo, miraba, sin mirar, por la ventana, golpeada por la lluvia, con la mirada ida y perdida.

****

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día amenció nublado y lluvioso. Hermione estaba en la habitación de Ginny. Le agitaba un brazo intentando que se levantara, esta se removia y se cambiaba de posición entre gruñidos de queja.

- Vamos Ginny, hay clases y tienes que darte una ducha fría, vamos -le decia Hermione mientras le seguia zarandeando el brazo-.

A la media hora Hermione y Ginny bajaron al Comedor justo cuando la gente se levantaba de su respectiva mesa tras haber desayunado. Ginny sentia como si la cabeza le fuera explotar en cualquier momento y si no fuera porque Hermione la agarraba del brazo se habria desplomado en el suelo. Estaba fatal y se veia incapaz de llevar adelante un día.

Ron y Harry se acercaron a ambas. Ron dirigió una mirada de furia hacia su hermana y siguió con su camino. Harry le siguió haciendo un gesto a Hermione diciendole que la esperaban en clase. Hermione se limitó a asentirle.

Cuando Hermione se acercó al oido de su amiga para indicarla que salieran de allí, alguien se acercó por atrás de ellas. Alguien más alto que ambas, con el pelo despeinado y platino y con unos ojos grises fijados en una cabellera pelirroja.

- ¿Qué pelirrojita, has descansado bien? -dijo con media sonrisa pícara-.

Ginny se giró hacia él devolviendole su sonrisa. Hermione sin embargo le fulminó con la mirada.

- Ginny, ve a tu clase, ¿quieres? tengo que hablar con este -y señaló a Draco con desprecio-.

Ginny frunció el ceño pero no se vio con fuerzas para replicar a Hermione así que se acercó a Draco, le dió un breve beso y se marchó del Gran Comedor.

Hermione esperó a que su amiga desapareciera para mirar, más bien fulminar, a los ojos a Draco.

- ¿Te parece bien lo que has hecho? -le dijo con los brazos en jarra-.

- No hize nada que ella no quisiera - dijo con un tono de indiferencia mientras se apoyaba en la pared del Gran Comedor, ya vacío-.

- ¿Nada que no quisiera? ¡por dios Malfoy! es más chica que tú. Además, ¿desde cuándo te relacionas con _traidores a la sangre_?

- Uno tiene necesidades, Granger - y media sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro-.

- Eres un miserable - y dicho esto Hermione se fue del Comedor, pero se paró bajo el marco de la gran puerta de madera y le dijo como última amenaza: - Alejate de Ginny, Malfoy.

Y dicho esto Hermione se dirigió hacia la clase de Runas Antiguas.

Malfoy alzó la mirada hacia donde habia estado Hermione y murmuró:

- Estate tranquila, Granger, yo solo las uso una vez. - y una fría y malvada mirada apareció en sus ojos-.


	4. Abejorro

**¡El 4º! Wooo !! ya se que son pocos pero esque no me creo que lleve ya 4 XD. Hoy me he hecho por fin el pendiente en la oreja, estaba cagá pero luego no ha sido para tanto xD. ¿Qué tal vosotras? espero que bien...Bueno y volviendo a lo que es el cap. en este no hay momento Dramione pero no por eso es aburrido. Al final os quedareis intrigadas, estoy segura, y bueno pues en este cap. se soluciona un poco el rollo Draco/Ginny.**

**Queria daros el link de una canción de RBD que se llama Extraña Sensación (de ahí el titulo de mi fic) y bueno su letra me recuerda un poco a Dramione asi que por eso quiero dejaros aki la pag. y me comentais que os parece: como no me sale bn el link de la pag. entrad en Youtube y poned: _Rbd extraña sensación_ Ahí podreis escucharla, disculpad la molestias.**

**Por último deciros que he estado haciendo un video de Draco/Hermione y Harry/Ginny con el Movie Maker y ahora no me deja guardarlo -.-' (después de lo que me ha costado). Si alguien sabe como solucionar el problema le agradeceria mucho que me ayudara. Cuando le doy a guardar me dice que vea si están disponibles los clips del video, si hay espacio suficiente...Si alguien sabe x favor que me diga.**

**Y bueno me callo ya que me enrrollo como nadie XD **

**Aquí el cap. espero que os guste!! :) Dejad review!! _·.Lulü.·_**

**Capítulo IV: Abejorro**

El rumor de que Draco Malfoy se había besado con Ginny Weasley corrió tan rápido por Hogwarts que a la hora de comer todo el mundo se volvió hacia un rubio platino que entraba por las puertas del Gran Comedor custodiado por dos chicos de espaldas cuadradas.

- Pero con ¿Ginny, Ginny?¿La Weasley?¿La traidora a la sangre? -murmuraba una chica de Slytherin agachada en su mesa con la cabeza pegada a su amiga mientras ambas cuchicheaban y lanzaban miradas hacia el rubio-.

Draco no le dio importancia a que todo el mundo le mirara y que fuera el centro de atención. Al contrario, parecia contento con ello.

Pero para Ginny aquello no era normal: tantas miradas fijas en ella, tantos cuchicheos, risitas...no era normal. Se sentó junto a Hermione y se acercó un poco más a ella mientras no dejaba de mirar al Gran Comedor en general.

- Dime que no tengo un cuerno arrugado de un Snorkack clavado en la frente -le dijo por lo bajo a su amiga con un tono de extrañeza-.

- Ginny, los snorkack no existen -dijo con el habitual tono que ponia al responder a un profesor- Y no, no tienes ningún cuerno arrugado -giró la mirada hacia una cabellera rubia que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin, fulminando a unas cuantas muchachas que murmuraban de él descardamente - Al menos no fisicamente -dijo más para ella que para Ginny, con la vista fija en Malfoy-.

- ¿Entonces, por qué me miran todos? -le cuestionó a su amiga ignorando su último comentario-.

- ¿Tú qué crees? -Hermione esperó unos segundos y luego puso los ojos en blanco- Ayer te besastes en medio del Gran Comedor con Malfoy y sí, aunque no le echaras cuenta, había gente.

Ginny se llevó una mano a su boca, abierta. Giró la mirada hacia Malfoy que no parecia tan desconcertado como ella, si no furioso e incluso humillado. Ginny bajó la vista al reconocer lo que la cara de Malfoy significaba.

- Se avergüenza...-murmuró ignorando a la gente, que aún le lanzaba miradas con sonrisitas-.

Hermione dejó de beber de su taza de café y miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirla.

- Ginny...bueno..-buscó las mejores palabras posibles- ya sabes como es.

Ginny asintió levemente con la mirada baja aún. Estaba dolida, el chico que según ella la queria se avergonzaba de ella y aunque todo aquello hubiera empezado por una tonteria Ginny se sentia utilizada. Queria dar celos a Harry y ahora habia conseguido liarse con un patán y ganarse una fama no muy preciada en el colegio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama con un codo apoyado en esta y con su mano se sujetaba la cabeza. Tenia los pies entrelazados y en alto y leía con intriga un libro de cuero marrón bastante gordo: _Mentiras entrelazadas. ¿Verdades ocultas?_ aunque su pensamiento estaba mucho más lejos que los renglones del libro. Ginny estaba hecha polvo y no queria ni salir de su cuarto por miedo a avergonzarse más de ella misma y lo peor es que Hermione no sabia que decirla más. Sólo habia una manera de animarla -pensó-...

- Harry -murmuró-.

Cerró el libro y se levantó de la cama poniendose sus zapatillas de estar por casa, se las habian regalado por navidades sus padres, y con pasos cautelosos bajó a la Sala Común.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Harry se encontró con un Ron aferrado a sus sábanas y soltando sonoros ronquidos, un Seamus que dormia placidamente, un Dean que dormia bajo las sábanas blancas y un Harry tapado hasta el cuello y sin sus gafas. Se acercó hasta la cama de este y zarandeandole del brazo le espabiló.

- Harry, despierta, es importante -seguia zarandeandole el brazo suavemente- Harry

Harry abrió perezosamente los ojos y vió una silueta borrosa, alcanzó las gafas y distinguió a su amiga.

- Hermione, ¿ha pasado algo? -dijo incorporandose rapidamente y mirando asustado a su amiga-.

- Harry, Ginny está fatal...no ha comido nada desde ayer, no quiere salir de su habitación y no se como animarla...-Hermione bajó la mirada hacia la cama- quizás...no sé Harry, se me ocurrió que tu podrias hacer algo - y alzó la mirada hacia su amigo mirandole con súplica-.

- Hermione sabes las razones por las que no puedo estar con ella -Harry tenia el ceño fruncido-.

- Lo sé Harry, pero no te estoy pidiendo que salgas con ella...solo que le hables, una palabras de ánimo...por favor.

Harry la miró dubitativo unos segundos pero luego asintió.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, Hermione vió como en el desayuno Harry hablaba con Ginny con las manos juntas y se sintió mucho más tranquila.

El día transcurrió normal, redacciones para cada asignatura, estudiar...

Hermione estaba en la Sala Común ya adentrada la tarde con Harry y Ron, que terminaban las redacciones para Snape. Hermione ya habia acabado todo y sentada en el sillón observaba pensativa el fuego de la chimenea con las piernas encojidas y sentada sobre estas.

- ¿Cómo va a ser así Ron? los inferis son más complejos, Ron. Ya oistes a Snape -le comentaba Harry a su amigo-.

- Más bien no le oí -murmuró Ron por lo bajo y consiguió que Hermione luciera una sonrisa-.

Cuando iba a decirle a su amigo lo que tenia que poner sobre los inferis la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió y una muchacha rubia, con el pelo recojido en una coleta y unos ojos saltones y negros como el carbón entró por la puerta algo desorientada (era de 1º) y con un sobre blanco en la mano. Recorrió con la mirada la sala y fijo su vista en Hermione y se acercó a ella, practicamente corrió hacia ella, y sin aliento y con la respiración agitada tendió el sobre hacia Hermione para que lo cojiera.

- Hermione, ¿verdad? Dumbledore quiere verte, me ha dicho que te diera este sobre. -le dijo la muchacha clavando sus ojos negros en los marrones de Hermione-.

Hermione cojió el sobre extrañada y le miró, luego miró a la muchacha de nuevo.

- Emm...gracias -y sonrió confusa a la muchacha que le devolvió la sonrisa, le dijo "De nada, Hermione" y se alejó.

Hermione miró a sus amigos confusa, ellos la devolvieron la mirada.

- Ábrelo - le dijo Harry-.

Hermione asintió y sacó la carta del sobre dejando ver una letra torcida y culta. Comenzó a leer.

__

Querida Hermione:

Me gustaria comentarte un asunto importante para mi. Por favor, ven a mi despacho después de la cena. Espero que estés disfrutando de tu último año en Hogwarts y que no estés demasiado agobiada, tú puedes. Un saludo.

Atentamente,

Albus Dumbledore

P.D: Se me da muy bien imitar al abejorro.

Hermione le pasó la carta a su amigos y esperó a que la leyeran mirandoles.

- Abejorro?? -dijo Ron con una mueca de "_eing_?"-.

- Es la contraseña -le aclaró Harry mirando a su amiga con la carta en la mano-.

- ¿Qué crees qué quiera de mi? siempre te llama a ti...no sé a que viene esto -le preguntó Hermione a su amigo extrañada aún-.

Su amigo se encojió de hombros y Ron mantenió su mueca y miró a Hermione con una mirada de comprensión.


	5. El viejo chiflado

**Bueeeno, lo 1º siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre examenes y poca inspiración...-.-' pero bueno ya están aquí las vacaciones y el veranito que lo cura todo!! Y tiempo libree! Qué bien!!**

**Pues aquí os dejo el 5º que ni yo me lo creo XD Espero que os guste, ahí mucho Dramione ;)**

**Disfrutad leyendo!! Un bezazo, JE-Lulü-DH. Review**

****

Capítulo V: El viejo chiflado

Hermione estaba en su habitación, individual privilegio de ser prefecta, mirando a través del cristal de su ventana. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto...¿Por qué la llamaría Dumbledore? ¿Qué es lo qué queria?...suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y despejar su mente de dudas. Quizás sólo me quiere informar de algo como prefecta pensó y eso la relajó un poco.

Antes de que la diera tiempo a seguir pensando el reloj de la mesilla sonó y se iluminó reflejando hadas por toda la estancia, lo cuál arrebató un respingo de la castaña. Se giró y miró la hora, media noche.

Con un suspiro de resignación salió de la habitación. Caminaba a paso ligero y sin mirar atrás por los pasillos silenciosos y oscuros. Pronto llegó a un pasillo solitario de la séptima planta, planta en la que se encontraba también la Torre de Gryffindor por lo que no tardó en llegar al lugar. En cuestión de segundos halló la gárgola de piedra a la que le dijo antes de que pudiera mediar palabra:

- Abejorro -murmuró rompiendo el silencio del pasillo-.

Pero una voz fría a su espalda que murmuró las mismas palabras que ella hizo que se girara. Se congeló en unos fríos y gélidos ojos que se encontraron con los marrones de la castaña. Se quedó así lo que ha ella le pareció un segundo, aunque Draco contó algo más.

- Ya se que soy atractivo, Granger, pero tampoco es para que te embobes así -su voz fría encajaba perfectamente con el gélido gris de sus ojos, al igual que con su pálida piel-.

Hermione salió de su trance y fulminó al rubio con la mirada.

- Estúpido creido...-murmuró girandose hacia la puerta, ya abierta, dispuesta a atravesar el umbral y dejar al rubio sólo-.

Draco la agarró del brazo haciendo que se girara hacia él.

- ¿Dónde crees qué vas? sea lo que tengas que hacer con el viejo chiflado va a tener que esperar un poco -dijo con su habitual mueca de asco-.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y quién me lo va a exigir? ¿Tú? -soltó una carcajada en sus narices-.

Draco la cogió de la túnica elevandola unos palmos del suelo con facilidad. Hundió sus ojos en los de Hermione con un brillo de rabia y Hermione pensó que por unos momentos su mirada la congelaria.

- No me vaciles, Granger, más aún cuando no sabes hacerlo -cerró más su puño atrapando más la túnica de la chica-.

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de responder al Slytherin.

- Suéltame Malfoy -esas palabras hicieron que en el rostro de Draco se dibujara una sonrisa de burla-.

- ¿Y si no quiero, qué? ¿Vas a llamar a San Potter? -alzó la barbilla mirandola con superioridad-.

- No estoy para tus niñeces Malfoy y ahora suéltame -le exigió la Gryffindor-.

Draco la soltó bruscamente y Hermione se recolocó la túnica de mala gana. Caminó hacia la entrada de la puerta pasando por el lado de Draco.

- Te he dicho que esperes, el viejo este me ha citado aquí -le dijo fríamente Draco dejando que Hermione viera su perfil-.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Eso es imposible, Dumbledore me ha citado a mi.

Draco comenzó a cansarse de la plasta de la _sangresucia _y se girandose totalmente hacia ella, apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta impidiéndola el paso.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Dumbledore te ha pillado acostandote con Potter? ¿o con Weasel, quizás? -hizo un gesto treatrero y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su pálido rostro volviendole algo siniestro-. Ah! ya...te pilló con los dos, ¿verdad? Granger, Granger...por lo menos podiais turnaros. Es dificil de ver a tanta gentuza revuelta...

Hermione soltó una estruendosa bofetada sobre el rostro del rubio, que giró la cara hacia atrás llevandose la mano a la mejilla. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos al ver la mirada del rubio encontrandose con la suya. Se habia pasado de la raya. Draco avanzó hacia ella con actitud amenazante pero Hermione se soprendió al ver al Slytherin sonreir de medio lado.

- No habia terminado -concluyó-.

Hermione resopló hartandose de la situación y entró, por fin, en la estancia. Había una escalera de madera en espiral que conducía al despacho del director. Mientras subía se quedó pensativa en las palabras del rubio. ¿Para qué querria Dumbledore hablar con los dos? ¡Juntos! Era inpensable...entonces se paró en seco haciendo que Draco, que la seguia, se chocara contra su espalda.

- ¡¿Ahora no sabes ni caminar?! Si no puedes con las piernas utiliza los dientes, te servirán.

Hermione se giró quedando de frente con él, cosa que consiguió al estar en un escalón más alto que el rubio, ya que este era más alto que ella.

- Snape le dijo a Dumbledore lo del otro día -dijo ignorando sus comentarios-.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué coño hablas _sangresucia_? -Draco la miraba extrañado-.

- ¿Recuerdas el otro día, yendo para pociones? ¿Discutimos, recuerdas? Seguro que Snape le ha dicho a Dumbledore lo ocurrido y por eso nos ha citado.

Draco recordó lo que la castaña le decia y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu preocupación, Granger? ¿Que no te vuelvan a dar deberes extras? -Draco se adelantó a la chica empujandola y terminó de subir las escaleras-.

Tras él llegó Hermione y sus ojos observaron, nuevamente, el despacho del director, situado en una de las torres. Era una bonita y espaciosa habitación circular con ventanas. Estaba llena de pequeños ruidos divertidos, instrumentos plateados sobre una mesa de una sola pata, paredes cubiertas por retratos de antiguos directores y también un enorme escritorio con patas como garras y colocado en un estante, el _Sombrero Seleccionador_.

Dumbledore, sentado tras su escritorio miraba a ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa dulce, costumbre de él.

- Llegan algo tarde, jóvenes -Hermione abrió la boca para justificarse pero Dumbledore le quitó importancia al asunto agitando una mano e indicandoles que se sentara- No se preocupen, sientesen.

Draco se sentó en la silla, si es que eso era sentarse, porque más bien se dejó caer sobre esta resbalandose hasta adoptar una posición insolente pero asombradamente refinada. Hermione se sentó en la de al lado sin dejar de mirar al director con intriga y respeto.

- Supongo que no sabrán por qué están aquí...-Hermione nuevamente abrió la boca para contestar pero la mirada que le lanzó Draco hizo que se callara- Bien, queria comentaros una cosa de suma importancia. Creo que ambos sabreis que una compañera vuestra está gravemente en San Mugo...-continuó el director-.

Draco miraba el techo sin prestar atención al viejo director, hizo un gesto que verificó que sabia de lo que hablaba. Hermione, sin embargo, miró extrañada al profesor.

- La señorita Davies, Tracy Davies, de la casa de Slytherin sufrió un incidente el pasado jueves del cuál no os puedo decir nada más...el caso es que no encuentran antídoto con el que curarla. Excepto uno, ahí es donde entran ustedes...-explicó el director. Draco, obviamente conoció la noticia al poco de pasar pero nunca supo que le pasó a la chica. Hermione se enteraba ahora mismo de todo, conocia a la muchacha de vista, pero nada más.

Hermione frunció el ceño inclinandose un poco hacia la mesa del director con intriga.

- ¿Y qué tenemos nosotros qué ver en eso, señor?

Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana con los brazos tras la espalda aparentemente tranquilo, con el mismo temple de siempre.

- El antídoto consiste en mezclar la sangre de dos personas totalmente opuestas. ¿Me siguen ya?

Draco pareció empezar a tomar atención a la charla del director e incluso bajó la mirada del techo para fijarla en el anciano que tenia delante. ¿Mezclar su sangre con la de esa impura? Se levantó bruscamente del asiento.

- ¡No pienso mezclar mi sangre con la de una _sangresucia_!

Dumbledore fijó sus ojos claros en los hielos del muchacho, sin alterarse lo más mínimo por el notable aumento de volumen de voz.

- No emplee esos términos, señor Malfoy o me temo que tendré que sancionarle. Está en juego la vida de una compañera suya. Ahora, señor Malfoy, sientese -dijo en un tono más firme aunque no llegaria a intimidar ni a una mariposa-.

Draco se volvió a sentar aunque parecia que el muchacho explotaria en cualquier momento. Hermione, que habia permanecido callada todo el tiempo, miró de reojo al Slytherin.

****

Continuará... XD


	6. Un desastroso examen

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estais? Yo cansada, son las 3 y media de la madrugada y me he quedado hasta ahora escribiendo el capítulo. **

**En el último chap. sólo recibí un review así que me desanimé un poquito. Aunque gracias a **_ly-draco _**por su review . y en definitiva, gracias a las que al igual que ella han perdido algo de su tiempo para animarme con la historia, muchas gracias.**

**Bueno, no me enrrollo más y aquí os dejo con el 6º.**

**Disfruten, JE-Lulu-DH**

****

Capítulo VI: Un desastroso examen

Hermione miró de reojo al Slytherin, que ardía en furia y había tomado un tono rojizo bastante alarmante comparado con su pálido normal.

- Confío en que ambos sepan lo que esto implica...-continuó el viejo director levantandose de la silla y acercandose a la ventana- Quiero que estén al corriente de que de sus actos depende la vida de una compañera -concluyó mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su espalda-.

Hermione no sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir. Claro que a ella no le importaba tener que dejar su sangre para un acto como ese, pero...Draco no parecia compartir su opinión. El rubio miraba al director, la espalda del director, más bien, con una mueca de continuo asco reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿A consultado esto con mi padre, señor? -le preguntó inesperadamente Draco al director con los ojos algo entrecerrados. Quizás aún podría librarse de aquel bochorno-.

- Si, joven Malfoy. No crea que le informaría a usted de todo esto si no hubiera pedido, posteriormente, la autorización de su padre -informó el cano director por desgracia para el Slytherin-.

- ¿Y mi padre, señor, está de acuerdo? -Draco no podía creérselo. ¿Su padre aceptando que su sangre pura descendiente de un linaje intachable se mezclara con la de una vulgar hija de muggles? No, eso era prácticamente imposible-.

Quizás ha aceptado sólo para lamerle el culo al viejo pensó Draco con odio. Su padre siempre habia hecho con él lo que se le pegó la gana y siempre había sido un convenido, haciendo lo que más le beneficiara en cada momento. Cómo le odiaba.

- Si, señor Malfoy, está de acuerdo en que presteis una ayuda a una compañera -aclaró Dumbledore ante el asombro del joven-.

Draco maldeció por lo bajo apartando la vista del director para fijarla en el suelo mientras movía la rodilla con nerviosismo. ¿Qué dirian los Slytherins si su "Rey" mezclaba su pura sangre con la de una sangresucia? No, no podia consentir aquello.

Hermione, que había estado escuchando la conversación de ambos, consideró que era el momento de intervenir.

- Señor, ¿Y es posible que sólo con sangre alguien se cure? -le preguntó la castaña extrañada. Nunca había leido nada parecido. Antídotos compuestos de sangre limpia mezclada con sangre muggle-.

- Eso parece, señorita Granger -le confirmó Dumbledore girándose hacia el escritorio de nuevo- Sólo os puedo decir que la sangre, aunque no lo creais, tiene factores muy beneficiosos, que se multiplican al convinarla.

Hermione asintió ante las palabras del sabio director.

- Os mandaré una citación para la primera cita con el medimago -les informó el director zanjando el tema- Buenas noches -les deseó con una sonrisa-.

Draco se levantó bruscamente haciendole una mueca de desprecio al director antes de empujar la silla de mala gana y dar grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. Hermione se despidió del director con un gesto de cabeza y salió pacificamente de la dirección, bajando las escaleras de caracol tras el rubio. Draco abrió con fuerza la puerta de salida haciendo que esta rebotara contra la pared y salió pisando fuerte al oscuro pasillo. Hermione bufó y salió tras él cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Observó unos segundos cómo la capa negra del rubio se ondeaba a sus pasos. Pronto se dió cuenta de que estaba en un pasillo totalmente solitario y se giró dirigiendose a su sala común a paso ligero.

****

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando el sol salió Hermione lo recibió en la biblioteca. Se había levantado bastante temprano para ir a repasar para el examen de Pociones, cortesía de Snape que decía que les serviría de pre-estudio para el TIMO, que tenían a segunda hora de la mañana. Se sabía todo e incluso diría la página en la que se econtraba cada teoría. Pero Hermione era muy exigente consigo misma y no pudo evitar esas cosquillas en el estómago cuando, después del desayuno, caminó hacia las mazmorras junto a sus dos amigos.

- Pfff...no me sé el cuatro, Harry, no me le sé. Voy a suspender...no me lo puedo creer. Y encima ese es el que primero que pondrá Snape, esque lo estoy viendo, un 0, Harry, un 0, ¿Qué voy a hacer? -comentaba la castaña mientras llegaban a la entrada del aula de Pociones-.

- Hermione no digas estupideces, siempre dices lo mismo y luego resulta que sacas un 9 -le reprochó Ron- Además, ni siquiera hemos hecho el examen aún. Cálmate -le exigió el pelirrojo-.

El trío esperaba, junto a Nerville, que se les unió, a que la puerta del aula se abriera y Snape apareciera tras ella. Ginny y Luna llegaron, junto con los demás de 4to año, con unos apuntes en sus manos. Los de 5to miraron a los más pequeños con extrañeza.

- Ginny, ¿Qué haceis aquí? -le preguntó Harry a la hermana de su amigo cuando esta llegó hasta ellos-.

- Al parecer, 5to y 4to año haremos el examen de Pociones juntos -informó la pelirroja-.

- ¿Juntos? ¿Por qué? -Hermione fruncía el ceño-.

- Creo que Snape no vendrá mañana porque tiene que buscar a no se quién en San Mugo...-dijo con el ceño fruncido Ginny mirando a Luna que asentía a esta en sus palabras-.

- Va a por un medimago -finalizó Luna con una dulce sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos-.

- ¿Más pobretones por aquí? ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes ya, Weasel? ¿Nadie le ha hablado a tu madre de los nuevos avances? Ahora puede cerrarse el abujero para no tener más comadrejas -la voz fría de Draco Malfoy resonó por atrás de ellos-.

Los amigos de este acompañaron la burla de su Rey con maliciosas carcajadas. Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas y avanzó unos pasos hacia el Slytherin con intención de devolverle sus palabras a puñetazos. Harry le siguió dispuesto a lo mismo. Pero Ginny, se interpuso entre Harry y Draco y Hermione entre Ron y Draco.

- Vamos Ron, no vale la pena -le decía Hermione mirandole a los ojos. Pero el pelirrojo parecía querer fulminar a Malfoy de una sola mirada-.

- Oh, enternecedor -se burlaba Draco disfrutando de la escena- ¿Qué le vas a ayudar a formar la segunda generación, Granger? ¿Le darás hijos de sangresucia y traidores a esta? ¡Qué asco!...Sabeis que McGonagall no aprueba las guarrerias -dijo con malicia el rubio-.

Ahora fue Hermione quien, olvidandose de Ron, se giró hacia el rubio sacado la varita de su túnica y poniéndosela en la nuez.

- ¡Cierra el pico, Malfoy! -le gritó Hermione-.

Malfoy sonrió y se atrevió a alzar un dedo y tocar el extremo con el que la Gryffindor le apuntaba.

- Granger, esto te queda demasiado grande, ¿no crees? -escupió el rubio con desprecio- Sabes tan bien como yo que no atacarias ni a una mosca -le dijo en un tono más bajo-.

Para entonces, ya se había formado un corro alrededor de Malfoy, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny. Pero alguien se abrió paso entre los alumnos que se apartaron inmediatamente ante la figura.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! Señorita Granger, baje esa varita -ordenó la severa voz de Snape a sus espaldas-.

Hermione le dirigió una fría mirada al rubio que parecía disfrutar del momento. Bajó lentamente la varita y se giró hacia el profesor, esperando su castigo.

- 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor -sentenció el profesor de Pociones-.

- ¡Pero, señor!...-replicó Harry saliendo a la ayuda de su amiga-.

- ¿No está agusto hasta ser el centro de atención, Potter? -le dijo Snape con una fría voz-.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada, pero no respondió.

- ¡Adentro! -ordenó el profesor entrando a grandes zancadas en el aula-.

Los alumnos, tanto de 5to como de 4to entraron en el aula, que asombrosamente se había ampliado notablemente para poder acoger al número de alumnos. Todos tomaron un pupitre, individual por el examente, y Snape se colocó al final del aula. Con un movimiento de varita en cada mesa apareció un examen. Snape volteó el reloj de arena y esta empezó a caer en el otro extremo.

- Tienen 90 minutos. Ni uno más ni uno menos -dijo con un tono que no admitía réplica-.

En el aula sólo se oia el sonido de las plumas. Los alumnos de 4to escribían con más rapidez mientras que los de 5to parecían más agobiados.

- ¡Chss! -llamó Malfoy a la compañera que tenía delante, una rubia de Slytherin- Dime la cuarta -susurró lanzando miradas a Snape-.

La rubia se giró y sonrió de medio lado al rubio, de forma provocativa.

- ¿Y qué gano yo? -murmuró por lo bajo dejando que el Slytherin observara su perfil-.

Draco sonrió y volvió a echar una mirada hacia la mesa de Snape, que revisaba unos papeles aparentemente ausente.

- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos al bosque, ¿eh? tú y yo...solos -sonrió pícaramente Malfoy de medio lado-.

La muchacha sonrió y asintió.

- Ingredientes: polvo de ópalo...-se detenió para que el muchacho copiara- remover tres veces en...-alzó la vista hacia Snape- ...sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj,...-bajó la vista y fingió escribir- ...dejar hervir a fuego lento durant...

Los ojos de Snape chocaron con los de la joven indicándole que Snape había notado algo. Draco disimuló escribir y la Slytherin hizo lo mismo. Snape entrecerró los ojos mirandoles y luego apartó la vista indiferente.

- Vamos, sigue -le exigió Draco desde atrás-.

Hermione se econtraba un pupitre más a la derecha del rubio. Escuchando todo los murmuros de este con su "chivadora personal". Se desesperó dándose cuenta de que había borrado una vez, algo impropio de ella.

- Durante siete minutos...-continuó la chica con el desesperante susurro- ...y luego añadir dos gotas...

- Perdone, señor, ¿podría pedirle a Malfoy que repasara para él? -dijo Hermione en medio del examen para sorpresa de todos-.

Snape se giró hacia ella con una mirada deseosa de descargarse pero alguien le quitó el gusto de reportar a la chica.

- ¡Eres una puta celosa, Granger! ¡Métete en tus mierdas de asuntos! -estalló Malfoy-.

- ¡Señor Malfoy y señorita Granger! ¡Quedan suspendidos del examen! -gritó Snape haciendose oir- ¡Tienen un 0! ¡Ambos! -recalcó mirando a Hermione con gusto-.

- ¡¿Qué?! -reprochó la castaña sin poder creérselo-.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Los dos! ¡Vamos! -les ordenó el profesor-.

Hermione giró la mirada hacia Draco, mirandole con profundo odio. Este se limitó a levantarse, con suma elegancia y a salir del aula con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Hermione salió del aula al borde de las lágrimas de rabia.

**¿Qué te cuesta? Dale al GO y deja comentarios, críticas, consejos...¡Lo que se te pegue la gana! Pero deja algo. Un bezazo.**


	7. Un movido fin de semana

****

¿Qué tal? Espero que esteis bien.

Bueno, pues aquí teneis un capítulo más de mi historia :)

Antes de nada quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que he recibido, me animan muchisimo a seguir con esta historia. Gracias.

En este cap. hay muucho Dramione así que creo que os gustará mucho, o eso espero.

Disfrutad, un bezazo, JE-Lulu-DH

Capítulo VII: Un movido fin de semana

Por fin era sábado y el sol lucía como pocas veces lo hacía en Hogwarts. Hermione se levantó, algo más tarde de lo común, y dió gracias al cielo porque fuera sábado. Snape se había tirado toda la semana lanzando malintencionados comentarios sobre el 0 que sacó el lunes, cortesía del simpatiquísimo Malfoy pensó Hermione con una sonrisita sarcástica. Después de vestirse bajó al Gran Comedor. Al llegar se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos, entre los cuáles se sentó.

- Buenos días -dijo en un tono simpático mientras se servía zumo de calabaza-.

Harry y Ron charlaban sobre no se qué de un culo enorme y una voz de pito mientras Ginny adelantaba algo de tarea. Se la veía bastante agobiada. Alzó la mirada hacia Hermione con una mueca de extrañeza.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Wendolin la Rara? -Hermione observó los ojos de Ginny, se notaba que la pobre no había dormido en toda la noche-.

- Wendolin la Rara fue quemada en la hoguera 47 veces con varios disfraces bajo el encanto congelante de llamas -respondió Hermione de un tirón con el tono que habitualmente ponía al responder a los profesores-.

- Gracias -le murmuró Ginny mientras anotaba su respuesta- Maldigo mil veces al día en que la graciosa de Bathilda se le ocurrió escribir tantas tonterías juntas -soltó la pelirroja de un tirón mientras guardaba su libro de Historia de la Magia (_Una historia de la magia_)

Hermione no pudo aguantarse una risilla al oir el comentario de su amiga.

Harry, Ron y Hermione aprovecharon el día para salir a los jardines de Hogwarts. Se sentaron bajo el árbol en dónde siempre lo hacían. Hermione sacó un libro de su mochila y lo abrió por la página por la que iba.

- ¿Quieres dejar de leer sobre esos bichos? -le dijo Ron que parecía haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo-.

Hermione abrió la boca impresionada y alzó la vista hacia Ron.

- No son bichos, Ronald -Hermione parecía que iba a echar humo por las orejas- Son seres como tú y como yo.

- Vamos, Hermione, no vas a comparar a un elfo con magos como tú y yo -Ron la miraba semitumbado contra el tronco del árbol-.

- ¿Y tú eres el tesorero de P.E.D.D.O? -Hermione cerró el libro bruscamente guardándolo en su mochila- ¡Si piensas así no sé que demonios haces en esa asociación! -y dicho esto, Hermione se fué a grandes zancadas bajando la pendiente que daba a los campos de Quidditch. Ron miró a Harry con cara de no haber hecho nada.

Hermione bajó con la mochilla colgada de un hombro. Echaba chispas por todos lados.

Draco se encontraba apoyado en una roca, jugueteando con una snitch. Extrañamente solo. Alzó sus gélidos ojos y los fijó en la castaña. Pronto se percató de que estaba enfadada. Sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Granger pisando un campo de Quidditch? -dijo lo suficiente alto como para que la muchacha lo escuchara- ¿Qué pasa, se ha vuelto a perder Weasel entre las rocas?

Hermione sintió cómo esa fría y burlona voz remataba su ganas de matar a quién sea cuánto antes. Se giró hacia él con brusquedad haciendo que su cabello chocara contra su mejilla. Se encontró con esa sonrisa que tanto la sacaba de sus casillas.

- ¿Por qué no mejor vas a por tus gorilas? Podrían hacerte algo aquí tan solito -se volvió a girar con la barbilla bien alta y dió un par de pasos antes de volver a escuchar esa voz-.

- Uhh, vaya, vaya...ya veo que San Potter y Pobretón te tienen algo necesitada -volvió a soltar con malicia- ¿Estás necesitada de cariño, Granger? -tiró la snitch hacia arriba y la atrapó al vuelo entre sus blanquecinos y largos dedos-.

Hermione apretó el puño conteniendose e intentando ignorarle.

- Creo que Longbottom pasó por aquí hace poco, si te das prisa quizás le encuentres -siguió Draco-.

Hermione siguió caminando ignorándole completamente.

- Yo que tú no daría ni un paso más -le advirtió el rubio alzando más la voz debido a la distancia entre ambos-.

- ¡No me asustan tus bromitas, Malfoy! ¡Piérdete! -Hermione siguió caminando cuesta abajo-.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras, _sangresucia _-volvió a lanzar la snitch y volvió a atraparla-.

Hermione bufó. ¿Por qué todos los tíos tenían que ser así? ¿No podían ser un poco normales?. Krum es distinto pensó. El problema esque Krum está a 1.000 kilómetros de distancia dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. Hermione siguió bajando sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigia cuando notó que pisaba un terreno más blando. Frunció el ceño y bajo la vista hacia sus pies, que comenzaban a undirse. Abrió la boca. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella? Se había topado con unas arenas movedizas que comenzaban a undirla hacia abajo. Miró hacia Malfoy, que sonreía con una mirada de malicia.

- Te lo advertí -Malfoy se levantó bajando por donde ella había bajado segundos antes- Granger, Granger...-dijo cuando llegó hasta ella- ¿Por qué no me harás caso más amenudo? -le preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia ella, que ya estaba sumergida hasta las rodillas-.

- Ayúdame -le suplicó la Gryffindor-.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Una _sangresucia_ menos, ¿no? -y mostró su blanquecina e intacta dentadura-.

- Eres un patán -le dijo con tremendo rencor. Él la cogió de una mejilla dándola un leve pellizco-.

- No seas así, Granger -le dijo ladeando la cabeza- Quizás estas sean las últimas palabras cordiales que oyes -dijo maliciosamente-.

Hermione notaba como las asquerosas tierras sumergian la mitad de su cuerpo. Miró por última vez esos fríos ojos antes de que los castaños suyos se cerraran.

Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba tumbada sobre una camilla de la enfermería. La Señora Pomfrey la observaba con una mirada examinadora.

- Menos mal que despiertas, muchacha -le dijo con su habitual tono: severo, pero amable-.

- ¿Qu-é m-e ha pa-sa-do? -dijo entrecortadamente Hermione mientras se incorporaba. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas-.

- Te has desmayado, querida -contestó la enfermera mientras posaba una mano sobre su frente- ¿Qué te ha pasado exactamente? -la enfermera frunció el ceño- Aquel chico sólo me dijo que te habias desmayado pero...

- ¿Aquel chico? -la interrumpió Hermione-.

- Si, el que te trajo hasta aquí, Hermione -ladeó la cabeza examinandola- ¿Esque no te acuerdas? Quizás sean secuelas del desmayo, no te preocupes, querida -le lanzó una mirada de ternura y maternidad y se giró alejandose de la camilla de la Gryffindor-.

Hermione se volvió a recostar mirando el techo pensativa. Entonces...¿Malfoy la había salvado? No, eso era definitivamente imposible. Pero entonces...¿Quién la había traido hasta allí? No pudo seguir buscando respuestas ya que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a un pelirrojo y un moreno preocupados.

- ¡Hermione! Nos acabamos de enterar...-decía el ojiverde al llegar a su lado- ¿Cómo estas?

- Estoy bien, Harry -pasó su mirada de Harry a Ron- Sólo ha sido un desmayo.

Ron bajó la mirada al encontrarse con la de su amiga. A Hermione no se le escapó el codazo que Harry dió a su amigo, que se quejó y miró a la castaña.

- Esto...Hermione...lo siento...no quería...-se pasó una mano por el pelo- Bueno, ya sabes...yo no pienso esas cosas -se disculpó Ron levemente ruborizado-.

- Ya sabía que no pensabas así -aceptó sus disculpas Hermione con una sonrisa que el pelirrojo la devolvió-.

****

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era una fría tarde. Sin embargo, Hermione aprovechaba su último día de fin de semana adelantando tarea, sentada en las escaleras de entrada. Terminaba una redacción para Snape. Alzó la mirada y observó que la noche casi caía. Recogió las cosas y se levantó. Caminó lentamente por los jardines, que ya habían oscurecido. Pronto Flich cerraría las puertas del castillo pero Hermione sentía que no aguantaría sin dar un paseo por aquellos jardines. Siguió caminando.

A los minutos de estar caminando un brazo tiró de ella con fuerza haciéndola sentar sobre un palo de madera. Ella soltó un grito ahogado. Estaba sentada en una escoba. Quien fuera quien la manejaba hizo que esta ascendiera a toda velocidad. Hermione sólto tuvo tiempo para aferrarse a una cintura rodeándo con sus brazos con delicado abdomen. Pegó su mejilla contra la espalda de la persona mientras la escoba no dejaba de ascender y ascender.

- Vaya, hoy estás algo miedosa, ¿no? -dijo aquella fría voz con un tono bastante sensual-.

Hermione no contestó. Simplemente se dedicó a asimilar información mientras el pánico recorría sus entrañas.

- ¿Pansy? -preguntó la voz-.

- ¡Bájameee! -Hermione parecía que empezaba a reaccionar tras el shock de estar a varios, bastantes metros de altura-.

La escoba se paró en seco. Suspendida en el aire.

- ¿Granger? -Hermione pudo apreciar ese perfil pálido-.

- ¡Si, si! ¡Granger! -gritaba Hermione con desesperación mientras miraba hacia abajo- ¡Bájame de aquí, por favor! -suplicaba-.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! -soltó Draco-.

- ¡Eso me pregunto yo! ¡Baja, Malfoy! -suplicaba de nuevo- ¡Baja, por favor! -Hermione no dejaba de aferrarse a la cintura del chico-.

Draco vió en su actitud una genial forma de pasar una divertida tarde. Mucho más divertida que las que pasaba con Pansy todas las noches, subidos en esa misma escoba.

- Oh, ¿tan pronto? -preguntó con un tono burlón- Pero si todavía no has visto lo mejor.

- Por favor...-suplicó de nuevo la castaña-.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que me has dicho eso unas...-se hizo el pensativo- ¿20 veces en lo que va de fin de semana? Te rallas, Granger -se mofó-.

- Y ahora, disfruta del viaje -sentenció el rubio-.

Hermione sintió como su barriga se contraía mientras Draco ascendía a toda velocidad. Al poco, sobrepasaban las nubes y rozaban con sus cabezas el cielo estrellado. Hermione se aferraba a la cintura del rubio como si le fuera la vida en ello. Draco se esforzaba en respirar pero, extrañamente, tampoco le disgustaba que los brazos de la castaña le rodearan. Hermione alzó la vista y vió las estrellas más cerca de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

- Oh..-murmuró asombrada-.

Draco hizo que la escoba quedara suspendida en el aire y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que flotaban. Aunque ese bienestar duró poco. Los segundos que tardó el Slytherin en descender precipitadamente a toda velocidad. Hermione volvió a apoyar su mejilla contra la espalda de este. El viento ondeaba su pelo y le daba latigazos en toda la cara impidiendola abrir los ojos. Draco giró bruscamente la escoba haciendo que dieran una pirueta en el aire. Y entonces pasó. Hermione se desprendió de su cintura y cayó en picado hacia abajo gritando como nunca lo había hecho y sintiendo que el final estaba muy cerca. La mirada del rubio se giró rapidamente hacia atrás al no sentir los brazos de la castaña. Miró hacia abajo y la vió. Reaccionó pronto y descendió con la escoba a toda prisa.

- _¡Accio Hermione! _-gritó el rubio sacando rapidamente su varita-.

Hermione ascendió unos metros arriba para volver a quedarse sentada en la escoba tras Draco. Respiraba entrecortadamente y con nerviosismo.

- ¡Podrias ser un poco más inteligente, Granger! -soltó Draco manejando a la escoba, al parecer hacia un lugar determinado-.

Hermione se limitó a agarrarse a él con más fuerza, si esque se podia. Llegaron hasta una fachada del castillo con una ventana abierta que daba a un lugar que Hermione desconocía. Draco acercó la escoba lo más que podia.

- Vamos, baja -le ordenó a Hermione-.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Perdona? Ahí no hay espacio suficiente -señaló el estrecho alféizar-.

- Está bien, como quieras. Entonces te quedarás toda la noche en la escoba -sentenció Draco con una sonrisilla-.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada y alzó un pie poniéndole sobre el alféizar. Luego el otro. Agachó la cabeza y entró en una sala circular bastante oscura, iluminada por un simple candelabro que prendía de la pared. Draco entró tras ella y luego tiró de la escoba.

- ¿Qué es esto? -cuestionó la castaña examinando la habitación-.

- ¿Ahora no sabes ni distinguir salas? -se burló el rubio mientras abría una puerta de madera y asomaba la cabeza por esta- Vamos, el pasillo está solo -y dicho esto salió-.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! -Hermione corrió saliendo de la sala y siguiendo al Slytherin muy de cerca-.

Caminaron por un solitario pasillo y giraron una esquina atravesando un callejón. Hermione se esforzaba en seguir al rubio mientras este caminaba tan campante.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí, señora Norris? -se escuchó a sus espaldas-.

Draco se giró rapidamente hacia atrás quedándo muy cerca de la cara de la Gryffindor, que se paró en seco y soltó un gritito de sorpresa al ver a Draco tan cerca.

- ¡Shh! -murmuró Draco-.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Draco cogió su mano y tiró de ella hasta ponerla tras él. Se asomó por la esquina y vió al cascarrabias de Filch y a su odiosa gata. Se giró hacia Hermione y le indicó con el dedo que se mantuviera en silencio. Ambos se pegaron todo lo que podían a la pared. Filch pasó por delante de la esquina, examinó el pasillo con esos ojos parecidos a una lámpara y después se alejó con su gata. Hermione suspiró aliviada. Draco la cogió del antebrazo con brusquedad tirando de ella. A los pocos minutos llegaron a un corredor del séptimo piso donde se encontraba el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Hermione se soltó de Draco y le murmuró algo como "es aquí" y se acercó hacia el retrato. Draco siguió con su camino. Antes de girar tras una esquina giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de la castaña. Hizo un gesto con las manos y puso cara de miedo y burla a la vez que Hermione interpretó como una imitación de ella misma subida a la escoba. Sorprendentemente Hermione sonrió ante la mueca del rubio que le devolvió la sonrisa antes de terminar de girar la esquina.

**¿Qué te cuesta? Dale al GO y deja comentarios, críticas, consejos...¡Lo que se te pegue la gana! Pero deja algo. Un bezazo.**


	8. Lazos de sangre

**¿Qué tal? Aquí me teneis otra vez. ¿Rápido, eh? Pues si, vuestro reviews me han animado un montón y me han entrado ganas de escribir y escribir. Este cap. es algo más corto pero bueno recompensa el poco tiempo en actualizar, ¿no? :)**

**Pues aquí teneis, otro cap. más de mi humilde historia.**

**Gracias por hacer esto posible, oskm ;)**

**Disfrutad, un bezazo JE-Lulu-DH**

**Capitulo VIII: Lazos de sangre**

Hermione disfrutaba de un tranquilo baño en la enorme bañera de su solitaria habitación. Tenía la ventana abierta ya que era una noche bastante calurosa. Reposaba su nuca sobre el frío mármol de la bañera mientras se dejaba relajar por la espuma. Esto si que es paz pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba resbalar un poco. Por fin dedicaba un momento a dejar la mente en blanco y a cuidarse. Pero una pícara sonrisa irrumpió en su mente. Abrió los ojos rapidamente. ¿Había pasado? No, no era posible. Hermione miró hacia un lado y vió su reflejo en un espejo. Vió una cara de preocupación. Aquello no tenía que haber pasado. ¿Qué significaba? Hermione negó quitándole importancia, quizás sólo había sido porque ultimamente pasaba más tiempo con él y porque la sacaba de quicio, si sería por eso, se convenció a sí misma.

Draco llegó volando precipitadamente hacia su destino. Echó una rápida mirada hacia atrás. Se había escaqueado de uno de los entrenamientos de Quidditch y no estaba seguro de las consecuencias que eso tendría. Aunque ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de eso. Se subió al alféizar de la ventana con un pergamino en la mano. Agachó la cabeza y entró en la estancia de la forma más cómda que su estatura le permitió. Alzó esos fríos ojos y se quedó paralizado al ver lo que estos le mostraban: Hermione, desnuda, bañandose y con los ojos cerrados. Se quedó así, observándola, unos instantes que se hicieron bastante largos. Luego adoptó una postura más propia de él subiendo un pie al alféizar mientras rodeaba sus rodillas con sus brazos. Miró hacia sus uñas aparentemente indiferente.

- Por más que te laves no conseguirás quitar tu suciedad de encima, Granger -soltó con su habitual desdén- Asúmelo -le aconsejó dejando ver media sonrisa-.

Hermione soltó un gritito sobresaltándose. Se incorporó en la bañera y le vió. Ahí estaba, sentado en la ventana como si nada. Por unos instantes creyó que era una alucinación aunque cuando esos gélidos ojos se encontraron con los suyos supo que no era así. Rápidamente se dispuso a taparse todo lo que podía sumergiéndose bajo la espuma.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! -gritó con los ojos bastante sacados de sus órbitas-.

- Te echaba de menos -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa muy típica de él-.

Hermione frunció el ceño totalmente contrariada.

- Y te lo crees -el Slytherin soltó una carcajada- Más quisieras, _sangresucia_.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡No estoy para tus bromitas, Malfoy! -Hermione comenzaba a ruborizarse e intentó tapar todo lo que estaba a su alcance-.

El rubio se levantó de la ventana caminando hacia la bañera.

- Mira, Granger -se acercaba lentamente- Si he venido es para darte esto -tendió el pergamino que tenía en su mano-.

Hermione bajó la vista hacia este. Indentificó al segundo esa estilizada caligrafía.

- ¿Dumbledore? -preguntó volviendo a mirarle- ¿Ya vamos a mezclar la sangre?

- Eso parece -contestó el Slytherin guardándose el pergamino en el bolsillo de la túnica. Se agachó, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta quedar cara a cara con ella- Sólo te voy a decir una cosa, Granger -le lanzó una mirada que haría retroceder a más de uno- No voy a permitir que la gente se entere de esto, así que ya puedes mantener el pico bien cerrado -le advirtió-.

Hermione asintió nerviosa. Respiraba con agitación. El rubio estaba demasiado cerca más aún cuando ella estaba desnuda.

- Está bien, pero lárgate -accedió-.

- Vaya, qué gran hospitalidad -dijo con ironía mientras bajaba descaradamente la mirada hacia el agua. Alargó una mano y se atrevió a tocar el agua con un dedo. Alzó la mirada hacia la castaña que parecía tener el pelo de Ron en la cara- No te preocupes, tampoco hay mucho que ver -soltó con malicia mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana de nuevo-.

- Mañana a las doce, te espero en la esquina de la otra noche -la dijo antes de desaparecer volando tras la ventana-.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Hermione no había dormido en toda la noche y sus amigos se percataron de ello en cuanto bajó por las escaleras en busca de su encuentro.

- Qué mal aspecto tienes -soltó como "buenos días" el simpático Ron mirándola con una gesto de preocupación-.

- Muchas gracias, Ronald -dijo irónicamente la castaña acercándose al retrato, dispuesta a salir de la Sala Común- Tú también te ves espléndido.

Harry sonrió siguiendo a sus amigos hasta la clase de Transformaciones que les esperaba esa mañana. Dos interminables horas con McGonagall, que hasta a la mismísima Hermione se le hacían pesadas. Como era de esperar la jefa de Gryffindor no se recató a la hora de mandar deberes. Lo bueno era que en esa mañana sólo tenían esa clase.

Llegaron las doce y Hermione se dirigió hacia la, ya famosa, esquina donde había quedado con Malfoy. Al llegar encontró al rubio apoyado en esta y mirando hacia un lado algo nervioso.

- No me gusta que me hagan esperar, Granger -dijo de mala gana cuando la castaña llegó a su lado- Menos aún cuando estoy en territorio Gryffindor.

- No te preocupes, los Gryffindorianos no atropellamos a golpes al primero que pasa -dijo con cierto rintintín mientras seguía al rubio por los pasillos- No somos como vosotros -aseguró-.

Draco no contestó y se limitó a seguir con su camino lo más alejado posible de la castaña. Hermione frunció el ceño al ver el camino que tomaba este.

- ¿No vamos al despacho de Dumbledore? -preguntó extrañada-.

- No, ese viejo chiflado dijo que fuéramos directamente a la enfermería -explicó-.

Hermione asintió y a los pocos minutos estaban a las puertas de la enfermería. Entraron. Draco primero y Hermione después.

- Supongo que vosotros sereis los de la sangre, ¿no? -dijo una rechoncha mujer con unos pequeños ojos escondidos tras unas enormes gafas, mientras los examinaba de arriba a abajo- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Otra enfermera sonreía a ambos. Esta era delgada y bastante atractiva. Ambas enfermera con batas blancas y fichas en sus manos.

La delgada se acercó hasta Hermione y le indicó que se sentara en una camilla sin quitar su sonrisa.

- Ven, linda, siéntate -la dijo mientras la Gryffindor lo hacía-.

La otra enfermera cogió bruscamente del brazo al Slytherin e hizo que se sentara en la camilla.

- Nombre completo -exigió rápidamente sacando su hoja-.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy -contestó el rubio mientras miraba a la otra enfermera, que hacía lo mismo con Hermione, sólo que con una sonrisa-.

- Hermione Jean Granger -contestó la castaña a la simpática enfermera-.

- ¿Cuándo nacistes, querida? -preguntó la joven con dulzura a Hermione mientras la otra enfermera lo hacía con Draco-.

- El 19 de Septiembre de 1980 -contestó Hermione mientras miraba la caligrafía de la mujer que tenía enfrente-.

- 5 de Junio de 1980 -respondió en la otra camilla el rubio-.

- Tipo de sangre -exigió la enfermera a Draco con poco tacto-.

- Sange pura -dijo con suficiencia el Malfoy dirigiendo una mirada de superioridad a la castaña-.

- Hija de muggles -contestó la castaña percatándose de la mirada del rubio-.

- Perfecto -dijo con un tono amable la enfermera de Hermione mientras guardaba la ficha, al igual que su compañera-.

Ambas se acercaron a un carrito donde había unas jeringillas. La de Hermione la cogió con delicadeza y la ajustó bien. La de Draco la cogió bruscamente y se aseguró de que la aguja pinchara bien. Draco tragó en seco y Hermione se contuvo una carcajada. Las enfermeras se acercaron a sus respectivos pacientes.

- Tranquila, no duele mucho -le alentó la enfermera a Hermione-.

- Venga, chico, que no tengo todo el día -dijo la de Draco cogiéndole del brazo y remangándole la manga de la camisa hasta el hombro-.

Draco miró desconfiado a la enfermera dudando seriamente que viera algo por esas gafas. La aguja de la jeringa se clavó profundamente en el hombro de Draco con un rápido movimiento.

- ¡Auch! ¡Tenga más cuidado, señora! -se quejó el Slytherin mientras notaba cómo la sangre salía de sus venas y subía por el tubito-.

- ¡Pamplinas! ¡Estos jovenes se quejan por nada! ¡Si tuvierais que sufrir lo que en nuestros tiempos se sufría! ¡Ja! ¡Ahí querría veros yo! -decía la rechoncha enfermera-.

Entonces llegó el turno de Hermione. Su aguja se clavó igualmente de profundidad sólo que con más delicadeza. Hermione vió su sangre subir por el tubo.

- ¿Verdad que no ha sido tanto, querida? -la enfermera la sonreía de oreja a oreja- Eres una chica muy valiente -sentenció con otra sonrisa-.

Tras sacar las debidas muestras de sangre las enfermeras las guardaron en unos largos y estrechos tubos de muestra.

Draco se tocaba el hombro dolorido mientras se imaginaba un sin fin de maldades hacia la enfermera. Hermione le miraba de reojo disimuladamente reprimiéndose alguna que otra risita.

Las enfermeras mezclaron la sangre de Hermione con la de Draco en una muestra algo más grande. Al caer ambos líquidos hubo una pequeña explosión que hizo que de la muestra saliera un humo color rojo. Los dos alumnos miraban intrigados la extraña mezcla que había tomado un color violeta muy parecido al pelo de Tonks. Ambos giraron la mirada hacia un lado y sus miradas se cruzaron.

**¿Qué te cuesta? Dale al GO y deja comentarios, críticas, consejos...¡Lo que se te pegue la gana! Pero deja algo. Un bezazo.**


	9. Hormonas con pies

**¡Ya me teneis otra vez aquí! ¡Qué ganitas! Vine hace ya un tiempecillo (23 Julio) pero he estado escribiendo el cap. por eso no le he subido antes ;)**

**¿Qué tal todo por aquí? Nuevamente quiero daros las GRACIAS x vuestros maravillosos reviews.**

**¡Por cierto! He hecho un video, más bien un trailer de la historia aquí os dejo el link. Comentad xfa**

ht tp: / es. youtube. com/watch?veQgpLO4el0 ((Quitad espacios))

**Y no me enrrollo más, aquí teneis el noveno (yaa!) es un poquito más cortito pero espero qe os guste igual.**

**Disfrutad leyendo, JE-Lulu-DH**

**Capítulo IX: Hormonas con pies**

Ya había pasado una hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar en esas camillas?. Giró la mirada hacia su izquierda. Allí estaba él. Con su pelo platino sobre la almohada, una pierna flexionada, un brazo en la nuca y, cómo no, con su típico gesto de indiferencia. Bajó la mirada y se miró el brazo. Tenía una pequeña venda que cubría el pinchazo de la jeringuilla.

- ¿Qué se piensa esa gorda chiflada? -decía el rubio mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se ponía unas zapatillas- ¡Alomejor se cree que no tengo cosas mejores qué hacer que estar aquí parado! -exclamaba el Slytherin mientras se ponía de pie con esa bata de enfermeria que dejaba poco a la imaginación-.

- ¿Dónde vas, Malfoy? -Hermione giró la mirada hacia él aunque rapidamente la apartó al ver su vestimenta-.

- ¿Tú qué crees? -dijo irónico- Entiendo que tú no tengas nada más productivo que hacer que estar aquí -empezó el rubio- Pero yo, Granger, tengo una vida social.

- Ja Ja -se rió burlonamente la castaña sin mirarle- Acaban de extraerte sangre, Malfoy, no puedes irte así como así.

- ¿Ah, no? -preguntó mientras se acercaba a un biombo donde estaba su ropa- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? -dijo mientras se quitaba la bata tan campante- ¿Tú? -soltó una carcajada- No me digas, mira como tiemblo -decía mientras agitaba las manos de arriba a abajo-.

Hermione se giró hacia él indignada. Se encontró con el muchacho desnudo. Rápidamente se tapó con las manos los ojos ruborizada.

- ¡Por Merlin! ¡Tápate, Malfoy! -le exigió mirando hacia atrás con una mano hacia él-.

- Vamos, disfruta del espectáculo -contestó él divertido mientras se ponía los pantalones- Haz lo que cualquiera en su sano juicio haria.

Hermione permaneció igual, dándole la espalda, con las manos en los ojos y más roja que el pelo de Ron.

Draco, que parecía disfrutar de la situación, se acercó hacia ella por atrás sin hacer ruido y con la camisa en la mano. Llegó a ella. Se inclinó hacia su oido y le sopló en este suavemente.

Hermione pegó un respingo y casi se cae de la cama intentando alejarse de él lo máximo posible, entre un gritito de asombro.

Draco se rió estruendosamente de lo patética que era la escena.

Hermione se puso de pie en el otro lado de la cama quedándo enfrente de él, ya con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Maldito! ¿¡Esque no te cansas de tus bromitas?! -exclamaba la Gryffindor hecha una fiera-.

- Oh, Granger, no llores -se llevó una mano al pecho teatralmente-.

Hermione hacía tanta fuerza dientes contra dientes que se hizo hasta daño. Avanzó hacia él rodeando la cama y prontó le empujó contra la pared.

- ¡Estúpido!

- ¡No me toques, Granger! -exclamó el rubio lleno de ira-.

La cogió de un brazo y la zarandeó hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros de la cara el uno del otro. Fulminándose con la mirada ambos. Hermione sintió que por unos instantes esos ojos gélidos la congelaban. Por su parte, Draco sintió que los de la castaña le quemaban las retinas.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme -dijo Draco algo más bajo y con un tono, asombrosamente, más calmado-.

- Cuando tú no te metas conmigo -le puso de condición la castaña con el mismo tono-.

Los ojos de Draco se fueron hacia su boca casi automaticamente. La castaña le siguió mirando a los ojos no sin pecatarse de dónde tenía puesta su mirada el rubio. Comenzó a removerse nerviosa.

Las puertas de la enfermeria se abrieron rapidamente dejando entrar de nuevo a las dos enfermeras.

- ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Mocosos engreidos, no se les puede dejar ni un minuto solos! -gritaba indignada la enfermera que habia atendido a Draco- ¡Parecen hormonas con pies! ¡¿Esque no os podeis contener ni un minuto?! -preguntó, gritando, en cuanto llegó hasta ellos, que se habían separado todo lo posible-.

- No fue precisamente un minuto...-murmuró por lo bajo Draco de mala gana-.

- Oh, nosotros...yo...él...no...-decía la ruborizada Hermione-.

- ¡No hace falta que me explique nada, jovencita! ¡Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, ¿comprendes?! -decía la mujer con un dedo acusador-.

- Matilde, cálmate, son jóvenes -dijo dulcemente la otra enfermera-.

- ¡Qué sean jóvenes no justifica sus actos, Celinne! -contestó la otra rotundamente sin apartar la vista de ellos- Pero ya tendrán tiempo de explicárselo al director -mostró una sonrisita falsa bastante parecida a la de Umbridge-.

- ¿Al director, dice? -Draco fruncía el ceño, harto de la rechoncha enfermera-.

- ¡Si, jovencito, al director! ¿Además de pervertido es usted sordo? -dijo con malicia la enfermera-.

Draco hizo amago de sacar la varita aunque la mano de Hermione le detuvo.

- Señora, no creo que eso sea necesario..-empezó la castaña- No hemos hecho nada, se lo juro.

- ¡Ya le he dicho que se lo explique al director, jovencita! ¡No me vengas con cuentos! ¡Como si no os conociera! ¡Oh, si! ¡Cometeis la más grande de las picardías y luego intentais convencernos de lo buenos que sois con esas caritas de angeles! ¡Pues a mi no me la dan, señores! ¡Así que andando! -soltó la enfermera que parecía un globo rojo apunto de estallar sobre la cara de ambos-.

Draco se vió cogido de la oreja derecha y Hermione del brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaahh! -se quejaba el rubio camino al despacho de Dumbledore-.

Hermione se veía dolorida, también, pero ver al Slytherin en esa situación parecía aliviarle un poco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bueno, muchachos, me ha dicho la señora Matilde que se os encontró en una actitud..-buscó las palabras-...comprometida en la enfermeria. ¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó el viejo director a los dos alumnos que tenía enfrente-.

- Por supuesto que no -empezó a defenderse el rubio con la oreja roja- Esa vieja chiflada ve lo que no es.

- Señor Malfoy, ya le dije en una ocasión que no empleara ese vocabulario -le reprimió Dumbledore-.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada y luego se quedó callado no sin antes resoplar.

- Señor, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero lo que dice Malfoy es verdad -comenzó Hermione con buenas formas- No estabamos haciendo nada de lo que se nos acusa.

Dumbledore asintió cruzando los brazos tras la espalda.

- Por esta vez confiaré en vuestra palabra y no tomaré medidas. Pero no quiero que me vuelvan a dar ninguna queja de ambos, ¿entendido?.

Ambos asintieron.

- Muy bien -zanjó el tema Dumbledore- Y ahora antes de que os vayais quiero anunciaros que gracias a vuestra sangre la señorita Davies se recupera con bastante esperanza en San Mugo -anunció alegre el director- Su familia les envía su más cordial agradecimiento.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado, satisfecha de haber ayudado a una compañera. Draco permanecía indiferente al tema.

- Ahora, ya pueden marcharse -les dijo Dumbledore- Buenas tardes -les deseó-.

Ambos salieron por la puerta y se alejaron a sus respectivas salas comunes no sin antes lanzarse una última mirada en la esquina de siempre.

**"GO" ¿Le ves? Ahí marginado el pobrecito...¿Qué tal si le pinchas y montas una fiesta con él? No estaria nada mal...Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios...**


	10. Vergüenza de semejante espectáculo

****

Si, ya se que he tardado demasiado pero ya saben qué cuando la señora Imaginación no se hace presente no hay nada que hacer :(

Pero bueno ya teneis aquí el décimo capítulo y espero que os guste =)

Me gustaría que comentarais mi trailer de Extraña Sensación, me haría mucha ilusión vuestras opiniones.

Y ya no hablo más, ahora a leer y a disfrutar!

Un beso, JE-Lulu-DH

Capítulo X: Vergüenza de semejante espectáculo

Hermione amaneció junto con los primeros rayos de sol. Había dormido más bien poco esa noche pero tenia por delante una dura jornada de clases. Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Runas Antiguas y Herbolgía. _Casi nada_ suspiró Hermione mientras se vestía e intentaba domar su pelo. Al final se dió por vencida y bajó a su encuentro con Harry y Ron, en la Sala Común.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, Hermione se fijó, sin plantearselo, en la mesa de Slytherin, y antes de que sus ojos, involuntariamente, se deslizaran por la mesa y buscaran a cierto rubio, Hermione se preguntó a si misma qué estaba haciendo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza bajando la mirada hacia el suelo y no volvió a alzarla hasta que se sentó entre Ginny y Ron, quien deboraba cada trozo de tostada.

Terminaron pronto de desayunar. Al menos Harry y Hermione aunque Ron no contaba porque para él nunca era suficiente. Se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras y esperaron en fila frente a la puerta del aula de Snape. La chirriante puerta se abrió dejando ver al pálido Snape con sus dos cortinas de pelo negro, lacio y grasiento. El trío se sentó en su sitio de siempre, al fondo y pronto se escuchó el habitual:

- Silencio -ordenó Snape con una voz cortante. Este se paseó por el aula hasta llegar al final de esta, frente a todos los alumnos, Slytherins y Gryfiindors, sobre todo.

- Hoy vamos a preparar una poción que todos, a estas alturas, tendrían que saberla hacer con los ojos cerrados -puntualizó el "todos" con una fría mirada burlona hacia Harry- Poción Multijugos -sentenció mientras daba una sacudida a su varita apuntando a la pizarra en la que pronto salieron los ingredientes- Como para elaborar semejante poción son precisos 21 días de cocción de los crisopos, ya he adelantado ese trabajo. Asi que os queda concluir la poción. Teneis dos horas, empezad -finalizó con la misma fría voz mientras con otra sacudida de su varita los calderos que tenía encima de una mesa comenzaron a repartirse solos por los alumnos-.

Hermione se acercó hacia el armario y cogió todos los ingredientes necesarios. Leyó la primera línea escrita en la pizarra: _"Añadir la Descurainia sophia". _Habia buscado a Malfoy llegó de pronto a su cabeza. _"Después, añadir las tiras de serpiente arbórea africana junto con las sanguijuelas". _¿Por qué lo habría buscado? Es más, ¿por qué pensaba en eso ahora?. _"Tras cinco minutos de cocción añadir rápidamente los polvos de cuerno de bicornio". _Giró instintivamente la mirada hacia la rubia cabellera que había unas mesas más allá. _"Por último, antes de tomarlo, deberemos separarlos por vasos con una considerable cantidad según el tiempo en el que queramos convertirnos". _Tan rubio, tan elegante, tan guapo...¡Tan engreido! dijo una voz chillona, bastante parecida a la de Ginny, en la cabeza de Hermione. _"Echar algo del que queramos ser"._

- Bien, llenad una botella con una muestra de vuestra poción, etiquetadla con vuestro nombre y dejadla en mi mesa -ordenó la fría voz de Snape- Deberes: veinte centímetros de pergamino sobre las propiedades de los crisopos y sus usos en la fabricación de pociones -dió por finalizada la clase entre murmullos de queja-.

Después de entregar su botella, Hermione salió a toda prisa del aula, le tocaba Runas y no quería llegar tarde. Caminaba a prisa por los pasillos, saliendo de las mazmorras cuando una fría mano la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella. Hermione soltó un gritito de protesta.

- ¿Pero qué...? -se quedó paralizada al ver quién le devolvía la mirada-.

- ¡Cállate! -dijo la arrogante voz mirando a todos lados- ¿Qué quieres qué me vean aquí contigo? -preguntó burlón-.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? No tengo todo el día -preguntó con irritación la castaña-.

- Aclarar una cuestión -soltó el rubio- Quiero que te quede clarisimo que yo ayer no pisé la enfermería ni me saqué sangre de ningún sitio, ¿entendido? -dijo con rapidez el Slytherin-.

- Oh, claro...¿Cómo diría yo eso si no te ví en la enfermería ni tampoco vi cómo te sacaban la sangre? -dijo irónica Hermione con el ceño fruncido-.

Draco perdió los nervios y agarró con fuerza a Hermione del brazo.

- Mira, _sangresucia_, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero -dijo mientras ella soltaba protestas de dolor- No abras la boca sobre lo que pasó ayer, así de simple -la soltó bruscamente- Sabrás qué hacer si eres inteligente, Granger.

- A ver si lo he entendido...-dijo Hermione con una débil voz- ¿Quieres qué nadie sepa que tú, Malfoy, aunque seas quien eres, has hecho una buena acción por una compañera que necesitaba ayuda, no? -cuestionó incrédula esta- ¿No quieres qué nadie sepa la parte buena de ti, Draco?.

_Draco, Draco..._

Ese nombre resonó en los interiores del rubio. Lo habia llamado por su nombre. Es más, le había dicho que después de todo, tenia una parte buena. De repente, una extraña satisfacción subió por su estómago hasta perderse en una contenida sonrisa. Pero no, no podía ser...ella es una sangresucia, se repitió para sus adentros. Eso no podia ser.

- Exacto, me alegro de qué por fin lo entiendas -dijo intentando ser lo más frio posible-.

- Está bien -cedió Hermione- Ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que haces - y dicho esto se alejó por el pasillo-.

Draco intentó moverse de allí pero parecía que sus pies se hubieran pegado al suelo y hasta que la castaña no desapareció tras la esquina no quisieron moverse.

****

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por fin era por la tarde y se habían acabado las interminables horas de clases. Pero todavía quedaba una más, resopló Hermione en su habitación mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo. Bajó hacía la puerta de entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde la esperaban Harry y Ron. El trío se fué a los exteriores del castillo directos a Herbología.

- No aguanto ni una hora más -resoplaba amargado Ron mientras terminaban de llegar junto a la puerta de la clase-.

- Vamos, no es para tanto, Ron -pusó los ojos en blanco Hermione-.

Ron cogió aire con cara de asombro dispuesto a rebatir la frase de su amiga cuando Harry intevino.

- Ya vale, dejad de discutir por todo -giró su mirada hacia Ron y le miró con imploración y este hizo un gesto de tranquilidad-.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿no era mañana cuándo traía la señora Sprout los erizos? -otra vez esa voz fría y burlona resonó tras Hermione y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo-.

Armandose de valor se giró hacia atrás y quedó cara a cara con el rubio.

- También traían mañana los hurones y ya ves -le devolvió la jugada-.

- ¿Por qué no te vuelves a tu sucia ratonera muggle, Granger? -escupió con veneno el Slytherin-.

- Porque tú no te vas a tu maldita mansión repleta de gentuza, por eso, Malfoy -Hermione echaba humo por las orejas-.

Malfoy tiró su mochila al suelo y se lanzó hacia la muchacha dispuesto a agarrarla del cuello, pero esta viendole venir le cogió de ambas muñecas e intentó esquivarle haciendo que este cayera al suelo y ella detrás.

- ¡No me toques! -gritó el rubio tirando de ella y cambiandola de posición, ahora debajo de él-.

- ¡Suéltame! -le ordenó la castaña-.

Malfoy dejó ver media sonrisa de malicia y apretó más sus manos en sus muñecas y acercó más su cara a la de ella.

- ¿O si no qué, Granger? -la tentó dejando salir las palabras con asombrosa sensualidad-.

Hermione se estremeció bajo su cuerpo y tembló de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Por qué era tan malditamente guapo tan cerca?.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! -gritó la señora Sprout al observar la situación-.

Draco pensó rapidamente, las palabras de Dumbledore retumbaron en su cabeza: _"No quiero que me vuelvan a dar ninguna queja de ambos". _Ahora la habían cagado y muy bien. Actúo rapidamente. ¿Qué otra opción hay? pensó.

Acercó su cara mucho más a la de la castaña y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos. Dejó de apretar sus muñecas y pegó sus fríos labios con los ardientes de Hermione. Probó y saboreó los labios de ella y se dejó embriagar por su dulce respuesta, por su aroma a lavanda...

- ¡Lo último que me quedaba por ver! ¡Levántense, rápido! -gritaba la profesora acercándose a la escena que se había rodeado de asombrados alumnos, entre ellos un pelirrojo y un moreno que no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Draco se despegó de la castaña y por una milésima de segundo observó su cara: contrariada aunque dudosamente satisfecha. Se levantó sonriendo para sus adentros y se enfrentó al rostro de la profesora, rojo de ira. Hermione se levantó tras él más roja que toda la familia de Ron juntos.

-¡Qué bochorno, qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo se atreven a dar semejante espectáculo delante de sus compañeros y profesora? ¡No si va a ser cierto qué ultimamente todos ustedes están repletos de picardía! -les regañaba la profesora, aunque Draco y Hermione poco la escuchaban- ¡Vamos, andando, los dos al director!.

****

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione entró la primera en el despacho de Dumbledore, por tercera vez en ese año, iba a batir su récord de 5 años en tan sólo 1 semana. Se sentó frente al director bochornada y Draco se sentó al lado de ella con aire frío y semblante duro, como siempre.

- Pronto les tendré que dar pase libre, jóvenes -les saludó el director con una inesperada media sonrisa- ¿Me explican qué ha sucedido?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, un minuto quizás, pero el director permaneció en espera hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio:

- No hemos hecho nada. -se defendió-.

- Utiliza esa escusa demasiado, señor Malfoy -le miró esos ojos azules examinadores que tanto penetraban- Os ahorraré la charla de explicación e iré directo al grano, ya me ha explicado la profesora Sprout lo que ha sucedido en la puerta de su aula.

- Es la segunda vez que recibo quejas de este tipo sobre vosotros -continuó el anciano- ¿Quieren explicarme, ahora, a qué se debe tanto exceso de pasión? -preguntó directo el director-.

- No es pasión, señor -comenzó la castaña con los carrillos rojos como el tomate-.

- ¡Claro que no es pasión! -saltó el rubio rápido-.

- ¿Entonces? -cuestionó Dumbledore-.

Ambos se quedaron callados a falta de palabras para responder. ¿Qué era lo qué ambos tenían? Esa pregunta no eran capaces de contestarla ninguno de los dos.

- Entiendo...-dijo Dumbledore como si supiera exactamente lo que los jóvenes pensaban- Dado que no es la primera vez que esto ocurre no puedo dejarlo pasar así como así, os debo imponer un castigo. Pasaran 1 semana de castigo con Severus. Él os dirá la hora y el lugar mañana en su clase. Pueden irse -sentenció-.

**¿Qué te cuesta? ¿Qué son? ¿6, 7 palabras? No es nada, ¿verdad? Dejad comentario, dudas, criticas..¡Pero dejad algo! **


	11. Cruzadas actitudes

**¡Hola a todos! :D **

**Empezando quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero soy algo vaga para este tipo de cosas y las voy dejando y dejando hasta que llegó al limite xD**

**Lo primero que quiero decir es: Gracias a todas las que han esperado capítulo tras capítulo y a todas las que han gastado parte de su tiempo en dejarme un review. ¡Gracias!**

**Y lo segundo: Que espero que disfruteis del capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo y al leer vuestros comentarios.**

**Y lo último, y ya no me enrrollo más, gracias a Gabyta por su gran ayuda y su paciencia xD De verás, muchas gracias.**

**Un beso, JE-Lulu-DH**

**¡A leer!**

****

Capitulo XI: Cruzadas actitudes

Sus grises y penetrantes ojos se abrieron a primera hora de la mañana junto con los primeros rayos de sol del día. Se desperezó sin tapujos y se levantó rascándose la espalda. Fue hacia el baño y miró su reflejo en el espejo; su torso desnudo y su rubia cabellera despeinada le daban un punto que muchos envidiarían. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes pensó en las ganas que tenía de ir a clases e incluso de escuchar la interesante clase de Historia de la Magia. Rápidamente dejó de cepillarse los dientes. ¿Qué había sido ese pensamiento? Sacudió la cabeza y siguió cepillándose los dientes quitándole importancia al asunto.

Hermione entró en clase de DCAO junto con Harry y Ron y se sentaron donde siempre a la espera de que comenzara la clase, en la que no faltaría algún que otro desprecio hacia el trío por parte de Snape. Este entró tras cierto rubio y cerró de un portazo, como de costumbre.

— Hoy, con el permiso del director, haremos una sesión de duelos mágicos —comenzó Snape con su habitual arrastre de palabras—. Podréis aplicar todo tipo de hechizos menos, obviamente, maldiciones —llegó hasta el principio del aula y se giró para estar de cara a los alumnos—. Por supuesto, las parejas las haré yo.

Hubo una oleada de protesta que pronto se cayó al recibir una mirada amenazante de Snape.

—Bien —empezó Snape tras acallar a los alumnos—. Weasley y Bulstrode; Tú, Potter… —se paró un segundo observando a toda la clase. Una fría sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—, irás con Parkinson; Zabini y Brown... —se tiró cinco minutos más colocando por parejas al resto de la clase hasta que sólo quedaron dos estudiantes más. Chica y chico. Gryffindor y Slytherin—. Y por último, Malfoy y Granger.

Toda la clase comenzó a lanzarse hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Pusieron su máximo empeño, ya que la mayoría no guardaba demasiado afecto con la pareja que le había tocado. Harry se ensañaba con Parkinson, quien se limitaba a refunfuñar y a poner cara de tonta. Ron no alcanzó a levantarse del suelo, mientras que Bulstrode, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, le lanzaba un hechizo tras otro.

Hermione y Draco se miraron; él con una sonrisa burlona y ella con una fiera mirada.

—¡_Aguamenti!_ —gritó la castaña, con el cual dio comienzo al duelo. Un chorro cayó rápidamente hacia Draco, empapándolo.

—¿Eso es todo, Granger? —se mofó Malfoy— _¡Creceuñas! _—gritó.

A Hermione le comenzaron a crecer notablemente las uñas, hasta que estas llegaron a un tamaño exagerado. Levantó la vista furiosa, viendo cómo Draco sonrió victorioso.

—Ahora si que se te puede llamar leona, Granger.

—¡_Muffliato!_ —gritó, defendiéndose. El hechizo hace que Draco tiré la varita, echándose al suelo y tapándose las orejas con las manos. Segundos después el efecto desapareció, y el Slytherin se levantó fulminando a Hermione con una mirada salvaje.

—_Desangueo_ —exclamó Malfoy con voz clara.

Los dientes de Hermione comenzaron a crecer y crecer hasta que llegaron a tocar el suelo. Se escucharon carcajadas desde varios puntos, acompañadas de una maliciosa risa por parte de Snape.

—¡Vaya, Granger! Nunca pensé que tus dientes pudiesen alcanzar un tamaño mayor —se burlo Draco.

—¡Melofors! —lanza la castaña cuando sus dientes vuelven a su tamaño original.

Una nueva oleada de carcajadas despertaron al ver que el cuerpo de Malfoy tenía en lugar de una cabeza, una calabaza. Rápidamente, se tocó la cara alarmado. Unos segundos después se pudo observar el blanquecino rostro; la mayoría de la clase no atendió a los conjuros, sino que prefirió observar el duelo de Hermione y Draco.

—¡Tarantallegra! —gritó Draco con toda la rabia acumulada.

Los pies de la Gryffindor se empezaron a mover descontroladamente, siguiendo una especia de baile con pasos demasiado torpes. Esto hizo que varios alumnos rompieran en carcajada. Snape, parado en una esquina, los observaba bastante divertido.

—¡Bailas como mi abuela, Granger! —dijo alguien de la clase, quien fue apoyado por aplausos y carcajadas.

Dracon sonrió orgulloso, aunque le duró poco al ver como Hermione se disponía a lanzar otro hechizo.

—¡Rictusempra! —gritó Hermione. Draco se tiró al suelo, llevandose las manos a la barriga sin poder dejar de reír. Nadie lo había visto tan feliz en su vida; se reía sin parar, a lo que Hermione encontró bastante atractivo en él.

El timbre resonó en todo el aula, indicando que la clase había finalizado. Todos guardaron sus varitas, cogieron sus mochilas y salieron por la puerta.

****

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común con Ron y Harry, los tres sentados en los sillones junto a la chimenea que tanto les gustaba. Estaban terminando la tarea sobre "_hechizos, encantamientos, maleficios y contrahechizos_" que Snape les había mandado. Como era de costumbre, Hermione llevaba trabajo adelantado, mientras que sus otros dos amigos tenían bastantes tareas pendientes.

Mientras Hermione escribía el hechizo derribador y su definición —maldición que se utiliza sobre escobas, el cual produce el derribamiento de su jinete—, pensó en lo divertido que sería lanzárselo a Malfoy desde las gradas. Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, lo que era preocupante por dos razones; Una, estaba pensando otra vez en Malfoy. Dos, se planteaba hacer daño a alguien jugando sucio. Eran pensamientos más propios de Malfoy que de ella misma.

—Hermione, deja de sonreír o te tomarán por estúpida —dijo Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

—Más lo pensarán de ti, que llevas una hora y has avanzado una línea en tu redacción —contestó con altanería y volvió a lo suyo.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró desconcertado a Ron, el cual encogió los hombros y lanzó una mirada queriendo decir: _"No hay quién entienda a las mujeres"_, Harry asintió sonriendo.

**¿Qué te cuesta? ¿Qué son? ¿6, 7 palabras? No es nada, ¿verdad? Dejad comentario, dudas, criticas..¡Pero dejad algo! **


End file.
